Monsters,Fairies And Heroes
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: (This story is after both of Monsters And Mutants and Heroes United!.)The Winx are come to Monster High in exchange program and the ghouls had try to be like them. Meanwhile Gil,Clawd,Jackson,Deuce,Slow-Moe and Heath try to impress the ghouls to be as heroes like the Specialist.
1. New Girls At Monster High

The crossover story of Monster High and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Winx Club

Chapter 1 New Girls At Monster High

At Stark Tower...

"BOOYAKASHA!"Shouted Mikey and he's use his Nunchucks hit the Kraang Droids.

"Dragon Kick."Said Bloom and she's kick it to the Kraang Droid.

"Kraang the Arc Reactor of the one are known as Iron Man will be nearly in hand of the Kraang now."Said Kraang

"I think not... BRAIN!Light Diamond."Said Stella and she's shoot it to the Kraang Droids.

"That the last one!"Said Stella

"Thank you for help."Said Iron Man

"Now we gotta go we have a school to go tomorrow."Said Leo and he's run with back to the lair with his brothers.

"Girls remember what tomorrow is?"Asked Donnie

"Oh we're coming!"Said Flora and she's go with the Turtles to thier lair.

Which unknown that Spectra had come and catch them up on video. She's see the Turtles,the Winx and Avengers fight the Kraang.

Nextday at Monster High...

"You did it again!"Said manny and he's hug Raph.

"You save the world again!"Said Clawd

"With other heroes!"Said Frankie

"Wait!you see us fight with the Kraang with other guys last night right?"Asked Leo

"Umm... yes."Said Clawdeen

"But we have some surprise for you!"Said Mikey

"Exchange students..."Said Donnie

"From Alfea in the Magic Dimension."Said Leo

"Meet..."Said Raph

"Winx Club!"Said The Turtles

"Hi."Said Stella

"They're look similar..."Said Draculaura and she's watch the video in her phone again.

"You're look like the girls in this video!"Said Draculaura

"Of course we are!"Said Aisha

"What!?"Asked Lagoona and Cleo

"WINX SIRENIX!"Shouted The Winx and they're transfrom to be Sirenix fairies.

"WOW!"Said Everyone except the Turtles

"So... are you have your boyfriends"Asked Heath

"We have boyfriends already."Said The Winx

"AWW!"Said Heath 


	2. Meet Specialist

The crossover story of Monster High and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Winx Club

Chapter 2 Meet Specialist

"Please!"Said Heath

"Teach us to be ninjas!"Said Gil

"Why?"Asked Donnie

"To impress the our girls!"Said Clawd

"And to find my girl!"Said Heath

"Sorry but..."Said Donnie

"We can't!"Said Mikey

"We have a lot of work to do especially stop the Foot Clan evil plan..."Said Leo

"And the Kraang invasion."Said Raph

"AWW!"Said Clawd,Heath,Slow-Moe,Jackson,Deuce and Gil

"But we known someone who will help you."Said Leo and she's contact to the Winx.

"Bloom can you contact to your boyfriend?"Asked Leo

"Sure."Said Bloom and he's contact to her boyfriend.

Later the Winx boyfirneds had arrive to Monster High.

"Hi I'm Leonardo Hamato."Said Leo

"We known all who you are Leo,Raph,Mikey and Donnie the Winx had told to us about you. I'm Sky the prince of Eraklyon."Said Sky

"Your majesty prince Sky of Eraklyon."Said Donnie

"No just called me Sky. And this is my friends Brandon,Riven,Helia,Timmy and Roy."Said Sky

"Nice to meet you guys."Said Raph

"So who we must practice?"Asked Helia

"Them."Said Mikey and he's point to Clawd,Heath,Gil,Jackson,Slow-Moe and Deuce.

"Hi."Said Clawd

"Now bye."Said Leo and he's walk with his brothers to study.

"So what're we gonna do first?"Asked Deuce

"Take these weapons and wear these uniforms."Said Riven and he's give the uniforms of Red Fountain and the weapons to them. 


	3. Sirenix Monsters Version

The crossover story of Monster High and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Winx Club

Chapter 3 Sirenix Monsters Version

"Now the last step."Said Clawdeen

"Fire Of Sirenix."Said Bloom

"Force Of Sirenix."Said Aisha

"Light Of Sirenix."Said Stella

"Aura Of Sirenix."Said Tecna

"Voice Of Sirenix."Said Musa

"Flower Of Sirenix."Said Flora

The spells of the Winx is float to Sirenix clothes that designed by Clawdeen and Stella.

"Thanks for the help Stella."Said Clawdeen

"No problem!"Said Stella

"Now ghouls we have Sirenix in version of monsters!"Said Clawdeen

At Gym...

"Now... do it!"Said Brandon and Clawd use his Longsword to fight with Boardsword of Heath.

"UHHHHHHHH."Said Slow-Moe and he's use his Longsword to fight with Long Saber of Deuce.

"Now stand that and..."Said Jackson he's shoot laser form his Glove to Gil but he's jump out

and run to fight Jackson with two Longswords.

At the Hall...

"Get ready to meet the Sirenix monsters!"Said Robecca and the ghouls wear the Sirenix clothes that designed by Clawdeen and Stella.

(Sirenix clothes of the ghouls are look like Sirenix of the Winx except the colour for Frankie wear Sirenix from of Bloom but colour is red,

Draculaura wear Sirenix from of Musa but colour is pink,Clawdeen wear Sirenix from of Flora but colour is blue,Abbey wear Sirenix from of Aisha but colour is violet,

Ghoulia wear Sirenix from of Tecna but colour is green and Cleo wear Sirenix from of Stella but colour is purple.)

"WOW!"Said Venus

"COOL!"Said Operetta

"Not bad."Said Leo

"Umm... Leo tonight we have to stop the Kraang to release the air of Dimension X to the New York city tonight remember?"Asked Donnie

"Come here!"Said Raph 


	4. Time To Impress Girls

The crossover story of Monster High and Winx Club

Disclamier:I don't own Monster High or Winx Club

Chapter 4 Time To Impress Girls

"For all of this... you pass!"Said Sky

"YAY!"Said Everyone

"High Three!"Said Heath and he's do it with the other.

"Now let's impress the girls!"Said Clawd

"First step tell the Turtles about our plan."Said Gil

"So they will not come to fight!"Said Deuce and he's goto tell the Turtles about thier plan.

"Step two Sky and the Specialist go to wear the Foot Ninja suits."Said Clawd and the Specialist go to wear the Foot Ninja suits

except Sky who make up himself and wear the helmet and armor like Shredder.

"Step three wait the time."Said Jackson

30 mintues later...

"TURTLES!"Shouted Sky (In Shredder armor.)

"It's the Shredder!"Said Manny and he's run to hide in the toilet.

"Where the Turtles are!?"Asked Venus

"I don't know!"Said Operetta

"AHHHH!"Screamed Draculaura

"COME OUT TURTLES!"Said Sky and he's see the plan still working. The Turtles are not come to stop them.

"Well if you not come out!I will destroy your every mutant friends in this school!kill everyone!"Said Sky and Brandon,Timmy,Riven,Helia and Roy in Foot Ninja suits

run to Frankie,Lagoona,Cleo and Draculaura to grab them but then...

"HAAAAA!"Shouted Clawd and he's jump out in Specialist suit with Longsword and kick Timmy out.

"Getaway from my girl you crazy ninja."Said Clawd

"Oh... Clawd!"Said Draculaura and she's hug Clawd.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Lagoona and Riven put the sword out and Gil come and use his two Longswords block before Riven's sword will cut Lagoona and he's kick Riven away.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"Shouted Frankie and Jackson shoot laser from his Glove to Roy but he's throw shurikens back but Jackson jump out and shoot laser to Roy again.

"Don't worry Abbey I'll protect you!"Said Heath and he's use his Boardsword to fight with pike of Helia and defeat him.

"Umm... thanks Heath."Said Abbey

Brandon run to Cleo and Ghoulia with the pike to hurt them but then...

"Now only you,me and Slow-Moe!"Said Deuce and he and Slow-Moe use thier Longswords go to fight with pike of Brandon and defeat him.

"UHHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia and she's hug Slow-Moe.

"Now let's take the Shredder down!"Said Clawd and he's run with the other to fight with Sky.

"Be careful guys he is too powerful but I know how to defeat him."Said Jackson

"How?"Asked Deuce

"Lure him to the gym and take him down!"Said Jackson and he's go to run to the gym.

"Hey you Shreddump!catch us if you can!"Said Heath

"How dare you!?"Asked Sky and he's run after Heath and the other to the gym.

"After them!"Said Frankie and she's run after them with her friends.

"Where are you?show youself!and I will aloud you all live long enough to see me kill the Turtles!"Said Sky

"NOW!Slow-Moe"Shouted Jackson and Slow-Moe activate laser cage of Timmy to grab Sky but he's jump out before.

"Nice try!"Said Sky

"Take this!"Said Jackson and he's shoot laser from his Glove to Sky and take him down.

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed Sky

"Now grab him!"Said Clawd and he's run to grab him with the other.

"Not this time mutants!"Said Sky and he's jump on the stand cheer and jump throught the window on the roof.

"When I got heads of the Turtles and thier sensei!you will be next who will lose the head!"Said Sky and he's runaway with Brandon,Roy,Riven,Timmy and Helia.

"CLAWD!"Shouted Draculaura

"JACKSON!"Shouted Frankie and she's hug Jackson and punch hit face for doing crazy.

"Why did you punch me?"Asked Frankie

"For doing crazy!"Said Frankie and she's kiss him on a cheek.

"WOW!"Said Jackson

"You're so brave Deuce."Said Cleo

"Gil you... you are..."Said Lagoona and she's kiss him.

"UHHHHHH."Said Ghoulia and she's hug Slow-Moe.

"Umm... what my reward?"Asked Heath

"Umm... thanks."Said Abbey

"No kiss?"Asked Heath

"Did I ask you to be my boy?"Asked Abbey

"So how did you all have these suits and weapons?"Asked Clawdeen

"Oh..."Said Clawd

"For that..."Said Deuce

Later...

"You practice with the Winx boyfriends to be the Specialist like them!?oh Deuce!you're so..."Said Cleo and she's hug Deuce.

"HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Deuce

"Hi guys!"Said Brandon

"Oh hey guys."Said Clawd

"So what's happened?"Asked Helia

"So where have you all been?"Asked Lagoona

"We are umm..."Said Riven

"Stop the Kraang to invade into the Stark Tower at New York city!"Said Roy

"Ohh!"Said Frankie

"The Foot Clan come to hunt the Turtles!"Said Heath

"Yeah!but we kick thier butt and send them back home!"Said Jackson

"Oh that's impressive!"Said Sky

"Are they known that it was us in the Foot Clan suits?"Whisper Timmy

"No they're not."Whisper Gil

"Now let's celebrate the victory for our boyfriends!"Said Frankie

"BOOYAKASHA!"Said Heath and he's accident burn his shoulder.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Heath

"AHAHAHAHAHAAA!Laughed Everyone 


End file.
